Created Weapon
by BlueCrew839
Summary: TF:P kind of an AU. Set after Operation: Breakdown. With MECH becoming enemies with both the Con's and the Bot's, a weapon was created. A very advance, superhuman child befriends a giant and that's where the adventure begins. May or may not be future slash? I have not decided.
1. Chapter 1

Created Weapon

**-Chapter 1-**

**First Test, Frist Day**

Authors Note: this takes place during 'Operation: Breakdown' then forward on!

PAGE BREAK

**Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia**

**9:08PM**

My first time of Hayka*, that's located in Canada, and I am riding in a helicopter to my first assignment. One of my developers, Colonel Leland 'Silas' Bishop, is taking me to see the beings he is been after ever since I was created. They are the reason I was created.

The helicopter landed and I watched Silas climb out. "C'mon kid, get outta here." Once of the troopers said.

I followed him out, standing next to the Colonel. That's when I saw them laying there. The first was blue in color while the other was green. Troopers ran in front of us, aiming their guns in that direction. "Sir, we only have the resources to transport one." A trooper said.

Silas looked over at me, then to the giants. "Take the victor."

The team of transporters moved in and I followed Colonel back to the copter. "Weapon 503, did you observe?" he asked as the helicopter took off.

I nodded, "Yes sir, but the living technology…they looked very injured. Why would they fight their own kind?"

"We believe they're in a war of their own." He said, "But the type doesn't matter, does it?"

I shook my head. The rest of the trip was quiet. After a few moments, we landed and the doors opened. I followed Silas into the building and caught myself in the mirror. My long, black hair was messy and blended in with the color of my suit. My head started to sting and I groaned, griping it tightly. "503, here, NOW!"

I rubbed the shocking chip on the side of my head and quickly caught up. Before I left Hayka this morning, some scientists applied the chip on my head so that I could be disciplined if necessary, like just then. We walked into the room with troopers behind us. There was struggling noises and yelling coming from the being below, "Filthy fleshlings! Who do you think you are?!" It shouted at us.

Colonel looked down at it lying there, "We are MECH and I am Silas."

The…creature…lifted its orange face to get a better look at us. "Release me now and I will let you live!"

"I'm afraid you are far too valuable to us." He said coolly.

It began to laugh, "Megatron will never pay a ransom!"

'Ransom? What is a ransom?' Quickly, I searched through what I have been taught. 'Ransom: the redemption of a prisoner, slave or kidnapped person, or capture goods, etc., for a price.'

The definition sounded right. "Oh you misunderstand. We don't want a ransom, only you. All of you."

At this point, I was not very sure what was going to happen. The blue beast was still struggling in its iron cuffs that were welded to the platform; one's that I could easily rip into many little pieces. "Full discloser? We intend to pull you apart. Break you down, if you will. And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry. Including 503 over here."

Silas snapped his fingers and I jumped down from the top of the platform and to the floor. I started towards the beast to get a better look at what the science officer was going to do. The living technology looked frightened, but tried to remain strong.

"I'm afraid that you won't survive the process, so thank you in advance for your sacrifice. MECH is very much in your debt." Colonel said as I joined him over on the side.

The blue prisoner looked over, "You're making a very BIG mistake little man. When I'm finished with you they'll have to scrape you off the floor!"

I squatted close to the living technology's face. "Since you evidently aren't squmish, I'll allow you to watch. Are his pain receptors disabled?" Silas asked. The science officer nodded, pointing to the bottom of his right wrist. The metal was opened and wires were obviously messed with. "Good, then he won't make as much noise…Open him up."

The highly advanced drill started for the hand of the science officer. Sparks flew by the beasts left optic and it was quickly taken out. "Come Weapon 503, we have work to do."

Giving the technology one last look, I followed my developer back to the moniters. Once of the assistance sciencetists walked up to us, the optic in his hands, "Take these to the mainsquare. We might have some unwanted guests…arriving."

After taking the eye, I was handed a backpack. "You know how to set it, correct?" Colonel asked.

With a quick nod, I left. Once I was down on the main floor, I started running. Since I was created, I knew that I was different from other humans. When I run, I am faster than the fastest mammal on Earth. After one minute, I can run twenty miles. I got to the location and found a fountain. Setting the eye on it, I unzipped the backpack and took out the unnamed thing.

"I was never given a name or definition for this. It must not be important." I said after setting like I was taught. Hiding it, I ran again to the building and saw that the best was being dealt with by troopers. Unnamed object and optic in place sir." I said behind Silas.

He jumped but turned around and gave me a smile, "Excellent work Weapon 503. Dismissed."

Nodding, I started down the stairs. Once down, I made a break for the start of the tunnel. After passing some guards with a wave, I got into a quicker run. I made it to the start and looked around, "…Nothing…" That is when I heard the sound of a car coming closer. The familiar green car went right and was soon followed by an unfamiliar green SUV. "Living technology." I muttered, going back into the tunnel.

After I reached the large, closed gate, I held up my hands. "Halt!"

Surprisingly, the _same _green giant from earlier, stopped. "Kid, what…why are you here?"

"I am stopping you." I said, "You are trespassing here." The giant gave me a quisical look, "Wait, were you not fighting him earlier? Why are _you_ here?"

Its blaster was pointing at me, but I knew how to take care of it. Taking a step back, I leaped up onto the arm before it could react. Grabbing the edge of the blaster, I tried to flip him over, but this beast was too much weight. I did manage to bring it down to the ground. "AGH! Kid, let go!"

"Not until you talk!"

The living technology made some grunting noises, "Yes I was fighting earlier and I'm here for Breakdown." It made another painful sound and I slightly loosened my grip, "H-how are you doin' this kid?"

I thought for a moment about what I would say, "Classified, but I want to understand about you gathering…Breakdown."

It sighed, "It's just something my friend Miko said. Now let me go!"

It's other hand came to flick me off so I tightened my grip again, "Friend? What is that?"

"A friend is someone you trust and listen to." It dragged out, "Don't you got any?"

I shook my head, "This is my first day out of my pod…I am new to any of this."

The beast's expression changed, showing that it was thinking hard. "I'll be your friend. But you gotta let me go and help me out."

'Becoming friends with the thing I am supposed to capture?' I thought, looking into its optics. I let go of his arm, "I do not think Silas will mind. Besides, your Breakdown looked very much in pain last I saw of him." The green giant gave me a smile and we started pounding on the gate, "Come, put some muscle into it!"

We finally got the gate opened and we were off, "Marco!" he yelled.

I looked at him in confusion, going to break some necks. "Who?"

He stomped around, laughing. "You're supposed to say Polo!" We headed deeper into the tunnel. I was leading since I know the way. We got to where we were keeping Breakdown and now one was in sight, except for the Victor. He looked at us, a little frightened. "It must be your lucky day."

My friend started for the left strap while I went for the right. I threw it on the ground. "What are you doing?" Breakdown asked, obviously confused.

"Gettin' you outta here." The green giant said. The blue one looked confused, "Yeah, I don't believe it either."

He offered him a hand and Breakdown took it, 'This must be an example of friend!' I thought. Breakdown stood up, "Can you walk?"

The blue robot looked himself over, "I…I think so."

Then the security alarms went off, "Can you run?" the green giant asked.

"Why run when you can fight!" he brought out his large hand hammer.

Green giant pushed it away from his face, "Just keep that pointed away from me alright." We started out of the tunnel and ran into the back up guards, "Here's your creature double feature!"

After cracking more skulls, we ran out of the tunnel and were surrounded. My head began to sting again I remembered that the patch was on my head still. Gripping the sides of my head, I fell onto my knees and screamed out in pain, never feeling it this bad before.

PAGE BREAK

I had felt pain before, but nothing as excruciating as that. It felt as though my brain was going to break apart into many pieces in my skull. Silas definitely was not pleased, and I was fearing what my punishment would be once I would face him again. Blinking hard, my crystal blue eyes shot open and I viewed yet another unfamiler sight. I was laying on a very soft and warm surface with a blanket covering my bared body. Yes, bare. I have never had my suit off before, but I knew that humans needed clothing on their bodies. But, my bareness was not as unfamiliar as the five tin titans staring at me, all of them different sizes, shapes and shades. The smallest looked female with blue metal covering its body. The next tallest was yellow and black, with 'wings' on its back. My friend was next, and the one who looks the same size as him was red and white with emergency lights on its shoulder blades. The tallest was red and blue, with a mask on its face. This was the one I was taught about the most, this is their leader.

I wrapped the blanket around my chest and tried to stand before my head began hurting and my vision began to blur. "Uh, uh uh! Do not even think of getting up! You took quite a spill and then had an operation in less than 24 hours and you believe you can stand?!" the red and white giant grumbled.

I squinted, "E-excuse me? How long was I unconscious?"

"Exactly 18 hours." The giant replied, "Bulkhead brought you back here with him and explained the situation he found you in. After the quick scan I performed on you, I found the chip on your left temple and took the liberty of removing it."

Reaching up, while holding the blanket with one hand, I felt a cloth patch sticking to where my chip used to be. "Why do I not have my suit on?"

My friend stepped in, "It was dirty and covered with blood kiddo. Don't worry, Arcee took care of it. We know how humans are with their privacy and such."

Tilting my head, I looked them over. "Why would you save me? I am trained to harm and destroy your kind. It does not make any sense to me."

"It's the Autobot way." The one named Arcee shrugged, "Unlike the Con's, we help humans and ones in need."

The winged one beeped and chirped, moving its hands like it was trying to explain itself. "Agent Fowler will be here shortly and then we will discuss what will happen to you." The leader said, "But for now, we will allow you to rest. Ratchet, our medical officer, reports that your blood count is too low for normality."

Each of them left, except for the medic, Ratchet. Said medic began to come closer, looking at the screen on its left wrist. "Lay back, your stats have a better chance of increasing with rest."

"But, I am not fatigued." I replied, but laid down like requested. The medic did not say anything, but looked one last time towards me before walking away in the same direction as the others.

Now I was in solitaire, alone with my thoughts. I have never had time to really think for myself before. I had a new feeling creeping onto me though; fear. What was going to happen to me? Were the 'Autobot's' going to rip me limb from limb because of what I am? Am I going back to MECH in one piece? Am I even going back? All I knew was the Autobot's were much friendlier than Silas, and I enjoyed their company.

Line Break

Yeah, this happened. I've had this idea since the episode came out so this is OLD! I need some name ideas because I SUCK at names. If you do request a name, the definition and reason why the name is chosen would be greatly appreciated. If you got any questions, leave those too! Thanks' for reading and have a wonderful rest of your day! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Created Weapon

**-Chapter Two-**

**Strangers Like Me**

Authors Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! OH MY GOSH! To answer a question left in the review, Weapon 503 is a girl; I thought everyone else would know but then after re-reading it, I found out that it was not easy to tell. So I apologize for that, my bad. Any who, on with the story!

* * *

"…well, she does seem very malnourished." A deep, male voice said, causing me to squint my eyes and wake up from the slumber I did not remember falling into. The man in front of me was someone I was taught about alongside the Autobot leader. He was tall, middle aged, and African American. His facial expression was a mix between sympathy and seriousness. "Young lady, I am special Agent William Fowler, and you are?"

His hand was stuck out, asking for a shake. 'Handshakes. Are they a sign of trust? Do I trust this man, or any of them?' Giving his calloused hand a last look, I directed my gaze to his eyes and adjusted the blanket still around my naked body, "I am Weapon 503 sir, created by Colonel Leland Bishop, but you know of him as Silas."

The man took back his hand, sticking it into his pocket, "Well, 503, do you understand that you're now involved with a serious and secret government situation?"

"_I_, Agent Fowler, am a serious and secret government situation myself." I shot back, not missing a beat.

Though I have never had much human to human interaction until today, I was taught to never give in easily to people. It made you weak, weakness is not an option in war. "Yes, so I've heard. Bulkhead informed me that you even took him down." I nodded, looking around for the giant. "Some of the Bot's are out getting the kids while Prime and Doc are on recon."

'I am alone with a government agent. I should put my senses up higher and watch this man carefully.' "Agent Fowler, what are you going to do with me now that I am here in the enemy's base?"

"That's what I'm here to talk with you and Prime about." He said, pulling out a bag with something inside of it. "But, before he returns, maybe you should put some clothes on."

I was handed the bag and the man left. Taking that as my cue, I looked inside to see a pair of soft looking pants that were grey in color with a very large, blue t-shirt. Climbing out of the bed, I quickly put on the clothes I was given. They were soft against my skin; it did not feel right. Tighter clothes, like my suit, made me feel protected and unexposed. Sitting back on the bed, I folded my hands into my lap and looked at my feet. They felt cold because they were exposed. All my ten, small toes were wiggling because I was trying to keep them warm. It was not working, but I did not mind. They were just toes anyways.

A loud, whirling sound echoed through the large space and caused me to turn around. Right in front of my eyes was a large, swirling vortex. In rolled a large semi and an ambulance, which were the titans in disguise; lesson number one. The titans turned back into their bipedal forms and walked to the government agent, "Agent Fowler, how is the girl?"

"She's…off." He admitted, leaning on the rail. I slowly stood and walked slowly towards them. "Prime, she's been scarred by MECH. Poor kid doesn't even have a real name, called herself Weapon 5-something."

I stepped in at this moment to correct the man, "Weapon 503." They all looked at me, optics and eyes looking into mine, "My identification is Weapon 503."

William sighed, "That's not a name kid, that's a label for an unanimated object."

Crossing my arms over my now clothed chest, I glared, "That is not what I was told. I was taught to respond to that. It is my only form of identification."

"Young lady that is not a name." The man argued, becoming closer to me.

I gritted my teeth, "How am I supposed to know that you are correct? I do not know your names, and the ones I do know are not names I have heard of before."

The leader took this moment to step forward, "Names are very special things. Mine is Optimus Prime, you know of Ratchets and Agent Fowlers. Bulkhead and Arcee were introduced and my young scouts name is Bumblebee."

All of the names I heard sunk in slowly. Each of them were different; some long, some short. There were different letter's starting them, or there were two names. One of them, the winged scout, was named after an insect. "So, my name is Weapon 503?" I asked, now becoming confused.

"Do you know what a weapon is?" the medic asked, looking annoyed.

Quickly, I tried looking through my memory banks, trying to find the word. It was not anywhere; recently learned, first learned, good, bad, etc.. "Do you have a dictionary?"

The agent took out his cellular phone and handed it to me, "I typed in the word for you."

Taking it, I read it aloud, " 'Anything used against an opponent, adversary, or victim'. But that is why I was created. Silas wanted me to destroy the titans he found. The living technology he wanted captured, then destroyed."

"Is that what you believe is right?" Optimus asked, "Do you feel it is right to take us to your creator and have him destroy us? What is the benefit of it? To make more weapons?"

These questions made me confused, "I-I do…I do not know what to say, or think, or feel. I am very confused." I looked to my ten cold toes, embarrassed that I was too weak to give a straight answer to the titan.

Agent Fowler came beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "5's, you are _NOT_ a weapon." I looked up, furrowing my eyebrows together, "You saved lives today, not destroyed them. And, if Optimus agrees, I believe it would benefit all of us if you stayed with the Autobots for the time being."

* * *

"Optimus, having three human children spend the afternoon in our company is one thing," Ratchet whispered to his leader in the medical laboratory. I was currently sitting where Agent Fowler told me to wait while he and the Autobot's had 'Adult conversation time'. Sadly for the government agent, he forgot that my hearing is much better than the average humans. "But keeping one here full time is very dangerous! Not to mention, she will become annoying, sick, annoying, bored, annoying, tired, annoying, hungry, did I mention _annoying_ yet?!"

From what I could hear, the leader sighed at the moment from the slightest bit of irritation, "Old friend, for the moment, it will only be temporary. Agent Fowler will look for a more permanent home for the child and as soon as that is established, she will be there."

Agent Fowler stepped in, "It will be a while though Prime. This is a hard situation; so many government secrets mixing, not to mention the kid needs a more human name…" he cleared his throat, "But the government will supply her with the needs she needs for the time being since you can't exactly go out to get stuff for the kid."

"And we thank you for that Agent Fowler." Optimus spoke, his voice coming closer towards my location. "We will inform the rest of the team when they return this evening."

Turning around from my spot on the old, worn, and plush chair, I saw William behind me, "Thanks for saving my hide again Prime." He smiled, running his hand through the few hairs he had on his head. "And 503, it is farewell until later this week. You'll be staying here with the Bot's until I can find a good place for you."

Nodding, I looked behind him to the tallest tin titan. "Yes sir." Agent Fowler left me then, leaving me with the titans in their base in a still unidentified location.

I took this time to observe my surroundings slowly. I knew that, even though the beast was staring at the large, glowing screens, it had its optics on me. Walking down the stairs, I saw many large crates littering the ground. None of them seemed open, leaving me to wonder what was in them. Many flights of stairs were scattered through the base, with many exposed pipes and wires as well.

The sound of many engines made my head turn towards the source of the sound. In rolled three different types of vehicles. The first was a large, green, SUV. The second was a sleek, blue motorcycle. The last was a yellow and black stripped, muscle car. What surprised me was that three children came forth, one from each vehicle.

'Why are children involved with such a big government secret?' I thought, stepping back as the titans took their forms. The first child that came towards me was a girl, older looking than me, but not the oldest. The girl had black hair like mine, except it was colored pink in certain spots. The back was braided, but the tops were in two individual 'pods'. Her clothes were very colorfully, especially her long tights and knee high boots. The smile on her face frightened me slightly, "Hi, I'm Miko! Who are you? Are you the one who took down my Bulk? How'd that happen? Do you take steroids? Are you a spy?"

"Miko, leave her alone. I think you're bugging her." The tallest, and oldest looking male said. His clothing was darker colored, like his black and messy hair. He looked nervous and did not present himself like a strong male would. The boy looked weary of me because I was intruder on his territory I suppose. "I'm Jack, by the way. Sorry about Miko."

Nodding, I leaned over to look to the last boy. He looked to be around my age and scared of me. Currently, he was hiding behind Bumblebee's left leg. His hair was long and a light brown color. The boy's glasses were rectangular and almost looked a red color. He wore a brightly colored shirt and shoes, but his pants were blue, like the older males. "That's Raf, he's just shy around girls." Miko said, placing her arm around my shoulder, "And who are you?"

I squirmed away from her grasp, "That is classified information; civilian children do not need to know about me."

She glared, becoming angered, "Um, BTW girl, you're a kid too!"

"A highly advanced child." I shot back, folding my arms across my chest, "I have more knowledge and more strength than all of you combined, I am not to be tested."

Miko, the even more angered girl, huffed away, going towards my friend to most likely complain. "Wow, I've never seen Miko get so quiet." The oldest male said, passing me and walking up a flight of stairs. The smaller boy passed me too, stopping halfway to look at me. I looked back and he ran after Jack. Bumblebee began buzzing again to Raf, but what was curious was that he seemed to understand the mute titan. "Aren't you gonna join us?" Jack shouted down at me from the top of the stairs.

Looking at him, turning up my senses again, I slowly climbed the stairs and took the same seat I had before the others arrived. On the make shift table, books and papers were scattered about as the males unzipped their bags to take more supplies out. "What are those for?" I asked, leaning over to read the titles of the books.

"School." Jack answered, taking out a writing utensil. "Haven't you been to school?"

I shook my head, "All of my needed knowledge came from wires and computers. What is school like?"

He laughed, opening the book titled Geometry, "It's like prison! We're sitting in class for six hours listening to teachers tell us what to do and what not to do." He began writing down the problem, looking back up at me, "I'd take your method any day."

Nodding, I looked to Raf. He was on the computer, a laptop, with Bumblebee looking from behind him. The giant was softly beeping to him, glancing over towards me every once and a while. It made me feel, bad. I was scaring the boy, even though I was not meaning to. "W-what are you working on Raf?" I asked, slowly approaching him.

He froze up, clumsily adjusting his glasses on his nose, "I-I was ju-just showing Bee this." He turned the screen towards me and I looked over what was on it. A small, kids sized replica of the titan was on it, with a price tag and order form. "Since my other one is m-missing…"

"But the titan stands behind you." I said, motioning to him, "Why would you want another, much smaller version?"

It seemed like said titan was laughing at me, mocking me maybe? The human made a small smile, "It's a toy racecar."

Blush, for the first time, formed upon my cheeks. I was feeling embarrassed because I did not know something, "What is a toy?"

It seemed like, for the three point nine seconds it took until Jack said something, everything and everyone froze. "You don't know what a toy is?"

I shook my head, "No, I have only been out of my pod for less than 48 hours now. But if I am given a dictionary, I can be informed about it." Standing, I went to the pile of books on the table and began looking for the large book.

Laughter was heard and I turned around. Miko was giggling on top of my friends shoulder, "Miss. Know-it-All doesn't know what a toy is!? That's priceless! How do you not know what a toy is?!"

"If I do not know," I began, grabbing the dictionary and placing it into my lap, "then it must not have great value."

The girl rolled her eyes, "See Bulk, I told j'a! She's a buzz kill! The fun was sucked right out of her!"

As I was looking for the word, Bulkhead began walking closer to where the rest of us children were located. " 'An object, often a small representation of something familiar, as an animal or person, for children or others to play with; plaything'." I recited, closing the book and setting it back where I found it. "So it is for enjoyment, right?" I asked, looking to Raf.

The boy just nodded, looking back at the computer screen. Jack was busying himself, looking from his writing to his textbook and writing things down from time to time. Miko and Bulkhead were getting ready to leave for a 'recon adventure', as I heard the girl label it.

The humans; male, female, child or adult were curious. Am I human too? Will I go to school? Will I entertain myself with toys? A pain in my stomach brought me from my thoughts as I clutched it as to refrain it from making more noise. Jack laughed, shaking his head and going into his backpack, "You hungry?"

Hunger; the painful sensation or state of weakness caused by the need of food. "Yes, I believe so. Where are your feeding tubes located?"

"Feeding tubes?" He asked, paling as though frightened. "We don't eat like that. Here," he handed me an apple. It was slightly bruised, but still had a shiny red color to it. "go on, eat up."

'I've never eaten like this before.' I thought, holding the apple to my mouth. Crunching down on it, it tasted sweet in my mouth, but began dripping down my cheeks and to my chin. My eye's widened in alarm, food was not supposed to do this. Again, the older boy laughed and came to me with a cloth in his hand. Gently, he wiped my face free from the juice's produced from the apple, "Congrats, you ate you're first apple and managed to get it on your face. How does it taste?"

I finished chewing and swallowed it, "Sweet, juicy, and really delicious." With a smile, I took another bite, being careful not to have any on my face, "Does all food taste like this?"

For the third time today, I was laughed at by the boy, "Kid, you've got a lot to learn."

* * *

End of chapter two! Thanks' to the two reviews I got on Chapter 1, greatly appreciated. Miko might seem a little mean towards 503, but you'll see why later on. Reviews would be great even if they're just to say hello! I would LOVE names for 503, but if you give a name, a reason why is what I would like to have with it. Thanks for reading to the end and have a wonderful day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Created Weapon

**-Chapter 3-**

**What's in a Name?**

AN: Thank you so much for reading the story you guys! Even though there are only three reviews, there are many visitors and views and that's fabulous! So, here we go with chapter 3!

* * *

Faster than I had thought, the children had to return to where they live with their Autobot partners. Waving goodbye to my friend Bulkhead, I watched them all leave one by one. It became quiet once more in the base with just the oldest and tallest Autobots present. At the moment, I was sitting on the couch and going through some of books that Jack had loaned me. He explained that they were 'classic's' and that I would like them.

The first had a hairy looking creature on the cover, looking down at the grass sadly. There was also a boat and trees too. 'Where the Wild Things Are', it was titled, definitely a child's story book. The next book was all green in color, with a tree on the front. Said tree was giving a male child a bright, red apple. The boy seemed happy and he was standing underneath the title of the story, 'The Giving Tree'. 'Charlotte's Web' was next in the pile and this one was one of the longer books. The title had a girl holding a swine with other animals looking up towards a small spider. The cover was bright and colorful, almost inviting me in. The last book was titled 'The Wizard of Oz' and looked old. A young girl was smiling on a yellow road with a man made of tin, a scarecrow and an upright lion.

Deciding to read the shortest one's first, I began the tree book. It was interesting enough, seeing that the boy was taking, taking, taking from the tree, but never giving anything in return. It seemed like the boy was the tree's child in a way.

In the middle of the Wild Things story, loud footsteps had me look up. "And what are you doing young one?" the leader asked, coming as close as he could to the rail.

"One of the boys, Jack," I began explaining, holding up the book, "loaned me some of his novels to read. What are you doing sir?"

Optimus looked at the book's cover, then back to me, "I was coming to inform you that I was going on the night's patrol and you should be getting rest. It is late."

I set the book on the table, "What time is the set time for resting here?"

"When the medic says." Ratchet said, walking over, "Agent Fowler will be arriving in the morning and I suggest that you recharge, I mean sleep." Getting off the chair, I walked to the stair case closest to the medic and he stepped back, looking repulsed. "Ugh! What is that smell?!"

Sniffing the air, I could not smell a difference in the air. Optimus came closer then had the same face the medic did. "I am going to say something miss, but I am not trying to offend you." He began, looking towards the medic. "Have you ever bathed before?"

"You think it is me?!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Ratchet huffed, "I know it's you! No one, human or Bot, has smelt this bad since Bulkhead had that skunk incident when we first came here!"

The leader shook his head, trying to hide a smile on his face. "I believe you should help our guest bathe, I should be back in a few hours."

With that, the leader left with me embarrassed and the medic angered. "Well, young one, let's get this over with." Ratchet went towards his medical lab, and then motioned me to follow him to the left.

"Wait!" I said, following him down the long hall. "You are going to bathe me?" He just nodded, going into the last room on the left. "But I am a female, you are not!"

The medic stopped, turned around, and looked down at me. "I am the only one here at the moment missy." Kneeling down, Ratchet held his palm out flat. "Well, get on!" he growled.

Slowly, I climbed on and he set me on the counter. It looked like the other bathroom where Miko came out of earlier. The sink was filling up with water while Ratchet opened the bottom cabinet and took out bottles and two rags. "Do I not have to get out of the clothes I am in? That will expose me, will it not?!"

Ratchet had a look of thought on his face. "Miko left a spare pair of clothes in one of the cabinets. Stay here while I grab them."

Nodding, I took a seat on the counter and looked over the room I was in. Three large stalls with hoses on the top where in a row. A bench was against the wall with hooks above it. I was on the only counter in the room, at least the only one I could see. Ratchet came back quickly with the spare clothes in between two fingers.

"Well, get on with it." He snapped, "Take those off and get in."

My eyes widened and blush came on my cheeks. I knew that male and female bodies have some of the same parts, but they did not look the same at all, and that a male should not look at a female's bare body, and vice versa. "But I am a female! You will see me in the nude!"

The medic rolled his optics, picking up one of the bottles. He opened it and poured a great quantity of it into the liquid. With his left hand, he stirred up the mixture and created something strange looking. I supposed he noticed my confused expression because he let out a laugh, "Those are bubbles, now I can't see in the water and you can get clean."

Stepping closer, I kneeled down and tried to find the bottom. "I cannot see the bottom, you did not lie." When I looked back to the doctor, his back was facing me. "What are you doing?"

"Take off your clothes!" he growled, "Take them off and get in the water! When you're in, I'll turn around and help you!"

Quickly, I threw the clothes down and got in. Making the bubbles cover my chest, I looked at the robot, "I am in now sir."

He turned around, grabbing one of the cloths. "Let's get this over this."

* * *

The leader of the Autobots arrival back from the night patrol brought my attention away from the talking spider book. Ratchet had explained that I should be sleeping, but I was tired yet. The small desk lamp he put on was so that I would not be frightened, but the dark is something I am not afraid of. He thought I was asleep though, I was lying on my stomach like I had seen on the television this afternoon.

Optimus must not have known I was wake either because he went to the medic and sat down on the large sable of metal. The sound of his mask retracting made me want to look over there. "Arachnid and MECH were spotted, and they had taken Jack's mother for a hostage. Arcee and Agent Fowler helped her and Jack."

A large slamming sound had sitting up quickly. "ANOTHER HUMAN!" he cried out. Looking over from the back of the couch, Ratchet was sitting down next to his leader, his elbows were on his knees and his head was in his hands. "How great, one more organic to worry about. I had enough trouble with this one and trying to bathe her! She was so filthy that he hair change shades, it looks more like Rafael's now. And the girl was so bruised and scratched up that I thought I was going to do more damage than good."

The leader placed a hand on his shoulder, "My friend, it will be just fine. I believe having Ms. Darby here will help the girl."

I slumped back onto the couch, going back to the book. Or at least I tried to. There was the thought of a mother coming here on my mind. I did not even know what a mother was, but it was Jack's mother. Closing the book, I set it beside the couch on the floor and brushed some of the still wet hair away from my face. The couch was lumpy, but more comfortable than my pod. It was weird, having a blanket on and a pillow beneath my head. Was this how normal human's slept? Was this normality?

PAGE BREAK

"What is this called?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest while tilting my head. The television was on and Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee and Raf were all watching it.

Miko sighed, for the fifth time that she was here. "It's called Prism Pals!" she explained, pointing to the jumping, colorful pictures on the screen. "Sal the Seal, Penny the Penguin and Timmy Turtle go on weird adventures all the time in this show!"

The animated animals were walking, talking and making everyone else laugh, "But, enjoyment can be found in novels." I said, grabbing the almost finished 'Wizard of Oz' from the floor. "Do you not like books?"

She laughed, "Books are for _NERDS_!" at this moment, she fell to the floor, gripping her abdomen and flailing her legs around, "I think you are the only kid on the face of the Earth, NO _universe_, that likes reading instead of TV!"

"Reading is entertaining Miko." I pressed, "I have never read anything for myself before. Everything I learned came from screen and wires."

The girl rolled her eyes, getting back into the chair, "Then get back to your stupid book. Spoiler alert: it's just a dream!" Slamming the book shut and throwing it into my lap, I glared at the girl and gritted my teeth. "What? It was the first American movie I've watched!"

Letting out a sigh, I walk down the stairs and to where the woman, Jack's mother was. They were chatting with Optimus Prime and Agent Fowler. When I got closer to the group, they stopped talking and looked to me. The mother gave a caring smile, one similar to what Jack showed me when he was wiping my face of juice yesterday, "And who is this little girl?"

"That's five's." William Fowler said, getting a weird look from the two humans. "Kid, have you found any names you like?"

I shuffled my feet, "Well, the books Jack loaned to me had names in them."

Jack smiled, "That's a good place to look." He took me by the elbow and began back to the stair case, "My name is from the guy who puts snow on the ground."

We sat on the couch next to Raf, I was closest to him. "I was named after an artist, and ninja turtle."

"Charlotte is a nice name, right?" Jack asked, pulling out the book. "Or Dorothy."

Raf shrugged, "Elizabeth is an older name, and so is Victoria."

Miko made a farting sound with her mouth, making all of our heads swivel to look at her. "Naw, she needs a hippie name! What about Daisy, Blossom, or Rainbow Dash!"

"Josephine is from 'Little Women'." Jack said, elbowing me to the book in his hand.

"Annabelle can be shortened to Anna." Raf pointed out, pulling up the definition on his laptop.

"I just thought of another one!" Miko cried, "Moonbeam!"

"Alice like in 'Alice in Wonderland!"

"Violet is a color and a flower."

"Mars, Venus, Jupiter!"

A whistle had all of us turn to the top of the stairs. It was William Fowler, "Alright kiddo's, calm down. I think you're overwhelming her. Besides, Optimus and I agree that the Prime and five's should pick the name out together." Miko huffed, slouching in the chair, crossing her arms, "Do you like that plan?"

I shrugged, "I suppose, but why the both of us?"

Fowler leaned against the railing, "Well, he's like your father now. Him or Ratchet anyways. They're going to sign off for you to go to school next week and keep you here in their base."

The leader was behind the rail, looking at me, "It will do us a great honor to give you your name little one."

It became quiet, an uncommon situation to happen here, from what I learned. Everyone was looking at me, some of them with smiles, others with sympathy, and one with what looked to be anger. I just looked to the television, still on the animated show, and to try and distract them all, I asked another question, "So, the Pals are real?"

* * *

AN: there are the names I came up with! If I put up a poll, with people go and do it? If you're like, NOPE, then will you just leave the name in the reviews? Pretty please! BTW: If you couldn't tell, Miko's names were jokes…But could be middle names, maybe. Thanks for reading to the end and have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
